Hidden
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Cinta itu tersembunyi. Jauh di dalam hati hingga sangat sulit mencapainya ataupun mendapatkannya, dan bahkan sangat mungkin untuk tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Namun tak terasa akan tumbuh saat cahaya terus menemukannya./Abal/Gaje/Bad Sumarry/ RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimer © Tokyo Ghoul by Ishida Sui**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje dan sebagainya.**

 **Tidak suka? Langkah tepat untuk klik di pojok kanan atas bertanda merah, atau pojok kiri atas bertanda panah, atau juga pojok kiri bawah dan anda bisa juga menekan di pojok kanan bawah. Silahkan ^^**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kali netranya menemukan sosok itu, Touka tak merasa 'ngeh' sama sekali. Menafsirkan bahwa dia tak lebih berbeda dari pelanggan lainnya. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun darinya yang mampu mebuat Touka merasa kagum. Tak lebih menganggap pemuda itu hanya lelaki kutu buku.

Selalu, pemuda itu duduk di kursi pojok dekat dengan jendela. Membawa buku yang tiap minggunya berbeda judul ataupun sampul. Hingga Touka sangat hapal akan apa yang akan pemuda itu pesan dari mejanya.

 **Kring**

Bahkan untuk kesekian kali netranya memandang sosok berambut hitam itu duduk di tempat favorit lelaki itu, Touka hanya mampu memandang datar padanya. Memerhatikan begitu saja dari tiap tapakan langkah sampai gerak-gerik pemuda itu saat menghabiskan waktu di Anteiku.

"Hm?" Touka mengalihkan pandangannya cepat pada gelas yang tengah ia keringkan. Memasang mimik sedatar mungkin menghindari rasa curiga dari lelaki yang tak sengaja ia perhatikan tadi. Bukan hal bagus jika ia dituduh memiliki rasa tertarik pada pemuda itu. Ayolah, dia bukan tipe nya. Kriteria lelaki yang Touka inginkan bahkan lebih bagus dari pada lelaki kutu buku itu. Tinggi minimal 180 cm, hidung mancung dengan dagu lancip, pintar, maskulin dan berwibawa. Bukan semuanya tidak ada pada lelaki yang duduk di sana? Sangat-sangat jauh.

Merasa tak diperhatikan lagi, Touka menggulirkan maniknya ke sudut mata. Berusaha mengambil sedikit saja gambaran tentang apa yang tengah pemuda itu lakukan sekarang. Apa sedang melamun? Membaca buku dengan serius seperti biasa? Atau tengah memerhatikannya?

"Kheh."

Touka hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang tengah ia lap. Rona merah menempel samar di kedua belah pipinya. Bibirnya bergetar antara membuat senyum atau tetap menampilkan mimik datarnya. Salahkan saja pemuda itu yang malah melambai padanya. Tersenyum seperti orang aneh yang otaknya tengah mengalami gangguan teknis. Bahkan saat Touka melirik sekali lagi, lelaki itu tetap tersenyum memandangnya dengan tangan memegang secangkir kopi sementara punggung merapat pada kursi. Tak lupa senyum yang ia pikir 'diramah-ramahkan' membuatnya merasa merah di pipinya semakin pekat saja. Oh ayolah, dia tak menarik sama sekali. Tidak dari sisi manapun.

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan lebat. Mengguyur tiap sisi kota Tokyo serta memberi cadangan air untuk tanah menyerapnya dan membagikannya ke seluruh mahluk hidup.

Tepat saat ini, Touka berdiri sendiri di meja bar. Menunggu pelanggan datang sementara pegawai lain tengah menjalani istirahatnya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Anteiku saat ini tengah kekurangan pelanggan. Hujan dadakan ini ternyata berpengaruh buruk pada tingkat pelanggan yang mendatangi Anteiku. Tak ada satupun dari pelanggan mampir ke tempat ini. Mungkin penduduk Tokyo memilih berdiam diri di tempat kerja ataupun di rumah hanya untuk menghangatkan tubuh atau hal lainnya.

Touka menghela nafas, merasa lelah menunggu melupakan satu fakta bahwa ada satu hal yang telah ia lewatkan. Sesuatu yang aneh dan sedikit mengganggunya.

"Ano~, boleh aku pesan ekspresonya?"

Bahwa sedari tadi, Sosok itu telah terlebih dahulu datang ke anteiku. Jantung Touka serasa diajak berlari mendengar satu kalimat yang diterima Auditori-nya. Menatap ragu-ragu pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Ten-tu." Jawabnya sedikit gugup. Meski begitu, tangan lentiknya dengan cekatan mencampurkan semua bahan pada satu tempat. Menyeduhnya dengan perlahan untuk mendapatkan hasil maksimal sebelum menuangkannya pada satu cangkir yang telah ia siapkan. Tak lupa memberi sentuhan seni pada permukaan kopi hanya untuk memberi kesan indah.

" _D-Dozo_." sang pemuda tersenyum. Menerima dengan senang hati ekspreso yang ia buat tanpa kata berarti. Menyesap aroma kopi perlahan memenuhi rongga pernapasan hingga berakhir dengan mengecap rasa melalui tegukan pertama pada cangkir. Senyum tercipta di bibir pemuda itu.

"Tolong buatkan satu lagi." ujar sang pemuda tak sedikit membuatnya mengernyit. Tentang secangkir kopi yang masih tersisa banyak milik pemuda itu dan tentang dirinya yang masih merasa gugup. Tentu Touka tak memperdalam pikirannya. Menganggap semua hanya pikiran bodoh yang terlalu ia dramatisir keadaannya.

" _Do_ -"

"Tidak." Touka sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Tak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu malah menolak sementara dia sendiri yang memesannya.

"Apa kamu tidak keberatan menemaniku menunggu hujan reda, Touka- _Chan_." Touka tersentak. Antara tak percaya dan menolak kenyataan yang ada. Apa maksudnya kopi yang baru saja ia buat ternyata untuknya?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Touka. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum. Menepuk kursi kecil di sampingnya dengan tenang.

"Temani aku." Ujar sang pemuda santai. "Disini sedikit sepi, jadi kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita menikmati ekspreso bersama." Mendapati dirinya yang hanya berdiri mematung, sang pemuda meletakan ekspresonya di meja. Berdiri dan berjalan memutar mengintari meja bar sebelum menarik Touka mengikutinya. Mendudukan sang gadis di kursi yang tadi ia tepuk.

"Nikmatilah minumanmu." titah pemuda itu. Meraih kembali ekspresonya dan menikmati tiap tegukan kafein yang melewati tenggorokannya.

Touka menggangguk kaku dan meniru apa yang pemuda itu lakukan dengan ekspresonya. Meraih ekspreso yang ia punya dan menyesap tiap tetes cairan hangat yang tadi ia buat. Melengguh nikmat kala rasa hangat mengalir mengisi tubuhnya. Merasakan bagaimana rasa dingin tersingkirkan rasa hangat dalam tubuh.

"Khehe, kau bartendernya, tapi kenapa aku merasa kau seperti baru merasakan ekspreso buatanmu sendiri?" Touka tersentak. Rona di wajahnya muncul seketika. Merutuki prilaku diluar kebiasaan yang ia lakukan.

" _Sumimasen_." ujar Touka sembari menunduk membuat sang pemuda terkekeh kembali.

"Tenanglah, tidak perlu kaku seperti itu. Kurasa umur kita tidak terpaut jauh." Touka mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap bagaimana pemuda itu tersenyum hangat padanya. Dan tak terasa, sudut bibir Touka tertarik dengan sendirinya. Membentuk sebuah senyum yang ia rasa berbeda dari setiap senyum yang ia berikan sebelumnya pada publik.

Tangan sang pemuda terulur padanya. Senyum masih tertempel di wajah lemuda itu.

"Keneki Ken, 19 tahun. _Yoroshiku ne._ " Touka menyambutnya disertai senyum yang semakin nyata di wajah ayunya.

"Kirishima Touka. 17 tahun, _Yoroshiku_."

 **End**

 **Holla para pecinta Tokyo Ghoul khususnya yang memfavorite-kan couple KanekixTouka. Sebenernya ini adalah kunjungan pertama di fandom TG. Jadi saya belum pernah mampir baca apalagi review karya atuhor TG lain. Lihat saja penName saya yang terlihat asing, 'kan? Tapi mulai dari sekarang, mungkin saya akan sering sering mampir ke sini dan kasi Review, khususnya di pair ini x)**

 **Bagaimana dengan karya saya ini? Khaha sudah Pasti ancur. Maka, berikan tanggapan kalian tentang betapa hancurnya karya saya di kolom review. Kritik, saran bahkan flame sekalipun (Tapi tidak dengan pair)**

 **Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclimer © Tokyo Ghoul by Ishida Sui**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Bikin ngantuk dan sebagainya.**

 **Tidak suka? Langkah tepat untuk klik di pojok kanan atas bertanda merah, atau pojok kiri atas bertanda panah, atau juga pojok kiri bawah dan anda bisa juga menekan di pojok kanan bawah. Silahkan ^^**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Touka termenung sendirian. Berpangku dagu di atas meja bar dengan manik yang senantiasa menatap pintu masuk kafe. Seakan dirinya tengah menanti sesuatu yang kemunculannya adalah grand prize bagi hidupnya. Selain itu, selagi tak ada pelanggan baru tak apa kan sedikit berdiam ria. Bermalas-malasan hanya untuk menatap pintu masuk.

Sebenarnya suasana hati Touka sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Mendung penuh awan hitam bisa dibayangkan membayangi pikirannya. Oh, bukan dari faktor ia belum mendapat jam istirahat atau ia sedang kelaparan. Lebih tepat ini menyangkut kebahagiaan dirinya sebagai pelayan Anteiku. Sudah seminggu terakhir si lelaki berambut licin itu tak mengunjungi Anteiku. Entah karena apa, tapi Touka tak bisa tenang begitu saja. Biasanya, pun lelaki itu tak pernah absen mengunjungi kafe, entah hanya menumpang tempat membaca, memesan kopi ataupun mengobrol dengannya. Eh, Bukan berarti Touka merindukannya, hanya saja ia merasa aneh jika lelaki itu tak berkunjung ke Anteiku. Secara, pemuda berambut gelap itu merupakan pelanggan tetap kafe ini. Hingga kedatangannya pun sangat di tunggu pegawai lain. Tidak, sebenarnya hanya ia yang menunggu kedatangan lelaki itu namun Touka terlalu tinggi hati. Bukan keahliannya untuk jujur masalah pribadi. Katakannlah gengsi adalah nama belakangnya.

 **Kring**

"Selamat datang di Antei... ku." Touka mengerjap. Antara tak percaya dan memastikan kebenaran netranya bahwa sosok yang berdiri di pintu adalah memang dirinya. Kaneki Ken yang kedatangannya telah absen dari Anteiku selama seminggu.

" _Domo_ , Touka- _Chan_." Balas pemuda itu. Tersenyum ramah seperti kesehariannya saat berkunjung ke tempatnya bekerja ini. Berjalan pelan mendekati Touka yang berdiri di meja bar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kaneki dengan bahasa lemah lembut Khasnya. Namun seperti tak memiliki pengaruh apa-apa, Touka hanya berwajah datar mematap sang lawan bicara.

"Baik, sebutkan pesananmu." ucap Touka terkesan kasar membuat Kaneki mengernyit karenanya.

"Kau yakin? Kau sedikit aneh, Touka- _Chan_." Touka menajamkan maniknya menatap kilau abu Kaneki garang.

"Aku baik. Jadi, sebutkan pesananmu, _Baka-_ Neki." Kaneki tersenyum kaku. Mendapatkan kalimat penekanan dari Touka semakin membuat spekulasinya memuncak. Namun, sepertinya ia memilih apa yang Touka katakan dari pada ditatap sebegitu tajamnya oleh gadis berambut Biru di depannya.

"D-Dua ekspreso, kumohon." ujarnya terbata. Touka semakin menajamkan pandangannya.

"Peraturan baru Khusus untukmu, hanya boleh memesan secangkir di waktu yang sama." ujarnya. Mengetahui niat sang pemuda berambut hitam akan dua cangkir pesanan tersebut. Dan dengan paksaan itu membuat Kaneki mengangguk panik, berjalan cepat ke meja di pojok dekat dengan jendela. Touka mendengus melihatnya.

Seperti biasa, tangannya dengan lihai membuat campuran ekspreso. Mencampur bahan dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas sebelum dituangkannya pada cangkir. Touka menoleh ke sekitar. Mencari setidaknya pegawai Anteiku yang sekiranya tengah kosong melayani pelanggan. Sampai ia melihat Irimi yang terlihat senggang mengelap cangkir dan pisin minuman.

"Irimi- _san_ , bisa tolong antarkan ini ke bangku di sudut sana." pinta Touka. Memberikan nampan berisi secangkir ekspreso pada wanita dewasa di sampingnya. Tentu tak ada penolakan dari Irimi, menerima nampan dan mengantarkannya pada meja yang di tuduhkan Touka. Sampai Irimi terkejut saat dirinya telah sampai di meja yang ditunjuk Teman kerjanya.

"Oh, Kaneki- _kun_ , ya?" ucap Irimi. Meletakan secangkir Ekspreso pada meja Kaneki. Kaneki mengernyit.

"Eh, Irimi- _san_." ucapnya sedikit tak percaya. Memiringkan tubuhnya melihat pada bangku bar yang terlihat Touka yang menggantikan tugas Irimi.

Irimi ikut menoleh pada direksi Kaneki. Tersenyum manis saat mengetahui arah direksi.

"Kau ingin Touka- _Chan_ yang mengantarnya, benar?" Kaneki tersentak. Beralih menatap Irimi yang tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Touka- _Chan_ yang memintaku mengantarnya, _lho._ " Irimi terkikik. Menjahili anak muda ternyata menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Mendengar penuturan barusan membuat Kaneki menunduk kecewa. "Irimi- _san_ tau kenapa Touka- _Chan_ bertingkah aneh seperti itu?" tanya Kaneki. Sedikit cemas akan prilaku sang dara biru yang prilakunya berbeda menurut Kaneki.

Irimi tersenyum. "Entahlah, Touka- _Chan_ terlihat aneh seminggu terakhir."

"Seminggu terakhir?" ulang Kaneki. Irimi mengangguk.

"Hm, kalau begitu, nikmati ekpresomu, Kaneki- _kun_." Kaneki terbelalak saat Irimi berbalik meninggalkannya.

"T-Tapi, Irimi- _san_..." ia belum selesai mengintrogasi, mengapa wanita cantik itu pergi?

"Kau sendiri yang harus mencari jawabannya, Kaneki- _kun_." ucap Irimi, tersenyum misterius dengan kedipan mata sebelum keberadaannya semakin jauh dari Kaneki. Kaneki mendesah. Mengambil secangkir ekspresonya dan meminum sedikit dari cairan tersebut demi menenangkan pikirannya.

Maniknya mencuri lirik pada meja bar. Menilik sekejap pada tempat di mana Touka berdiri. Dan ia mengerjap kala netranya menangkap jejak terkejut pada tubuh Touka. Begitupun saat terlihat olehnya Touka yang dengan gugup mengelap piring di mejanya.

Terjadi keheningan di otak Kaneki, kecambuk pikirannya terus beradu spekulasi. Entah itu apa tapi Kaneki tak menanggapinya. Memilih tersenyum mengangkat cangkirnya dan meminum sedikit dari ekspreso di dalam cangkir dengan mata yang masih menatap Touka.

"Tapi..." Kaneki terdiam. Menatap pantulan wajahnya di permukaan ekpreso dengan serius. Memikirkan tentang kenapa gadis itu bersikap dingin padanya. Sampai-sampai enggan bertegur sapa dengannya.

"... Seminggu yang lalu itu..." ia mengernyitkan dahi. Mulai berpikir tentang seminggu terakhir yang telah ia lalui. Tentang ujian yang ada di Universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu hingga ia tidak bisa sekedar menghabiskan waktu di Anteiku. Tentang dirinya yang...

Kaneki terbelalak. Menyadari fakta bahwa ia tak mengunjungi Anteiku seminggu terakhir. Dan itu bertepatan saat Touka yang berubah sikap. Ia tensenyum, hampir tergelak jika ia tak ingat di mana ia berada.

" _Sou ka?"_ gumamnya. Menyeruput ekspresonya tenang dengan senyum yang masih melekat di bibirnya.

.

.

.

Touka menyelipkan anak rambut di telinganya. Melirik dari sudut matanya pada bangku dimana Kaneki duduk. Merasa penasaran juga tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki itu.

"E-eh." Touka mengerutkan dahinya. Mengedarkan pandangan menelusuri setiap sudut lantai satu Anteiku. Mencari barang saja pemuda berambut hitam legam itu masih ada di sekitar anteiku.

"Hei, mencari sesuatu? Atau lebih tepatnya... seseorang?" Touka tersentak. Menatap penuh hati-hati pada orang di sampingnya.

"Irimi... - _San_." sosok berambut hitam itu tersenyum. Memberi sebuah kertas pesanan padanya.

"Mungkin dia sudah pergi." ucap Irimi. Mengangkat sebuah nampan yang berisi _sanwich_ dan segelas _cappuchino_ bermaksud mengantarnya pada pelanggan.

"Tapi mungkin seperti biasa, besok akan datang lagi." Irimi tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Touka sendirian. Membiarkan sang dara merenungi nasibnya.

"Haah~." Ia menatap kertas pesanan. Menyimpannya dan lekas menyiapkan akan apa yang ditulis di atas kertas.

.

.

.

" _Domo_." Touka tak habis pikir. Tak terlintas di benaknya bahwa sosok berambut hitam itu adalah orang di balik kertas bertuliskan dua cangkir _Ekspreso_ dan _Sanwich_. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang itu telah ada di lantai dua sementara ia tak melihat dia lewat sedikitpun.

"Bukankah duduk lebih enak dari pada berdiri di sana? _Ne_ , Touka- _Chan_." ujar Kaneki sembari tersenyum alanya. Menyuruh sang pelayan untuk menempati kursi kosong yang ada di hadapannya.

"B-Bagaimana... Kau... Tadi..."

Kaneki terkekeh mendengar kalimat tak lengkap Touka. Menyentuhkan tangannya di dagu lancipnya.

"Kebetulan meja favorite-ku ternyata sudah ada yang memesannya. Jadi Irimi-san memintaku pindah ke meja di lantai dua." Jelas Kaneki membuat Touka memicing. Berjalan sedikit dipercepat pada bangku yang di duduki oleh pemuda itu.

"Bodohnya aku sampai tak sadar dengan dua cangkir _ekspreso_." Touka ikut mendudukan diri di hadapan Kaneki setelah memberikan _ekspreso_ dan _sanwich_ di meja. Berlipat tangan di depan dada sementara wajahnya ia buang sembarang arah.

"Jadi..." ujar Kaneki menggantung. Menyeruput kopinya tenang sebelum menatap Touka.

"... Kenapa Touka- _Chan_ mengacuhkanku begitu?"

Touka bergeming. Tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tak ikut obrolan dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Sungguh kesal saja yang ada di hatinya.

"Atau mungkin Touka- _Chan_ marah aku tidak mampir seminggu ini?"

Baru setelahnya, mata Touka melebar. Garis-garis merah menyebar begitu saja di pipinya. "A-A-Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" ujarnya gelagapan. Menajamkan mata pada sang pemuda yang malah tertawa.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Seminggu lalu Universitasku memulai ujian. Untuk itu aku menahan keinginanku meski sekedar untuk mampir." jelas Kaneki santai. Touka mengerjap.

"Yah, Touka- _Chan_ tahu sendiri Universitas Kamii itu sekolah seperti apa." Kaneki meminum kopinya kembali. Menyenderkan tubuh setelah cangkir bersentuhan dengan pisin di atas meja.

" _Sou_... _Ka?"_ gumam Touka. Menggulirkan matanya ke samping enggan menatap manik abu Kaneki yang tengah menatapnya. Ooh~, ia malu sendiri memikirkan prilakunya beberapa saat lalu. Spekulasi bodohnya malah membuat ia terperosok. ' _Baka_.' rutuknya dalam hati.

" _Ne_ , Setelah lulus, Universitas mana yang akan Touka- _Chan_ pilih?" Touka baru menatap Kaneki setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Hah?"

Kaneki menggaruk pipi kanannya. "Jika tidak salah umurmu 17 tahun, 'kan? Jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan Touka- _Chan_ sudah di tingkat akhir sekolah. Apa aku salah?"

Touka mengangguk mengerti sekaligus membenarkan apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan. Sedikit menimang, memainkan kedua jempol tangannya di atas paha. Berpikir dan berdebat ria di dalam otak tentang pilihannya.

"Kamii... mungkin." gumamnya samar. Kaneki yang kurang jelas mendengarnya terpaksa mendekatkan tubuhnya ke depan sedikit lebih dekat dengan Touka.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas." Kaneki menyodorkan telinganya.

 **Grep**

"Aku bilang Universitas Kamii." ucap Touka sedikit keras dengan tangannya yang menekan wajah Kaneki menjauh darinya. Rona kecil terpoles di wajahnya.

"Uuh~" Kaneki tersenyum kaku. "Kamii, ya?" Jarinya menggaruk pipi kanan yang tak merasa gatal sama sekali. "Hmm... Bagaimana kalau aku mengajari Touka- _Chan_ beberapa pelajaran. Kurasa itu akan membantumu masuk ke Universitas lebih mudah." Touka menatap tajam Kaneki.

"Apa kau serius tentang 'membantumu' atau hanya sekedar ber-Modus saja?" ucap nya penuh penekanan. Kaneki gelagapan tentunya, keringat kecil mengalir dari pelipisnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia memegang dagunya sembari menutup kedua mata.

"Aku serius ingin membantu Touka- _Chan_." ia buka mata kanannya sekedar memastikan Touka percaya akan ucapannya. Namun nyatanya Touka terlihat tak percaya. Terbukti dengan Touka yang memalingkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Kaneki mengangkat tangannya. "Khaha, iya-iya. Kau menang, aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Touka- _Chan_. Apa tidak boleh?" tanyanya.

Touka melembek, menurunkan tangannya dan lekas menatap Kaneki. Rona merah tercetak indah di wajah manis Touka.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

Kaneki meringis. ' _Tipe Tsundere, 'kah?'_

Touka berdiri. Memeluk nampannya sebelum menapak langkah bermaksud meninggalkan Kaneki.

"Tunggu!"

Tap

Touka berhenti berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Menunggu sang peng-intrupsi menunjukan maksudnya.

Kaneki tersenyum, meronggoh pulpen dari saku bajunya dan mengambil selembar tisu dari meja. Menuliskan sesuatu di sana dan lekas menusul Touka. Meraih tangan kanan Touka dan memberikan sesuatu di sana.

"Nomor handphone dan alamat e-mail-ku." Touka menatap heran Kaneki.

"Mungkin Touka- _Chan_ tidak akan memberikan nomor hanphone atau e-mail jika aku yang meminta. Jadi, hubungi aku jika Touka- _Chan_ ada perlu atau apa." ujarnya menjelaskan. Kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip so imut untuk menarik perhatian sang gadis.

"Ck. _Baka_ -Neki." Touka berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kaneki yang hanya mematung memerhatikannya.

" _Are_ , apa aku salah bicara?" ucapnya. Mengusap-usap dagu sembari menganalisa.

" _Maa~,_ mungkin itu berarti 'Masa Bodoh' atau apalah." Kaneki tertunduk lesu. Dengan lunglai berjalan menuju mejanya. Mendudukan diri dan mencomot sanwict dengan wajah malas. 'Ditolak itu menyakitkan.' pikir Kaneki.

 _ **Triiing~**_

Hanphonenya bergetar. Dengan cepat tangannya meronggoh saku dan membuka pemberitahuan di hanphonenya.

...

 **from : Touka_Kirishima gmail. Jp**

 **Subjek : no Subject**

 **'** _ **Baka-kuso**_ **-Kaneki Ken.'**

 **...**

Kaneki tergelak membacanya. Mengamati pesan singkat darinya terlihat sekali ciri khas Touka di pesan e-mail tersebut.

"Harus aku apakan kau? Touka- _chan_." ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Mengetik sesuatu sebagai balasannya dan mengirimnya. Dan setelahnya, baru ia menyimpan alamat e-mail Touka di handphonenya. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri meminum ekspreso yang tadi ia pesan.

 _ **Triiing**_ ~

 **Massage send**

...

 **From : Kaneki_Ken gmail. Jp**

 **To : Touka_Kirishima gmail. Jp**

 **Subject : Salam kenal**

 **'Kirishima Touka-** _ **Chan Kawai, desu.'**_

...

 **End**

 **Holla, bertemu lagi dengan saya. Siapa? Itu tak penting. Terima Kasih untuk para Reader yang di chapter kemarin memberikan Review dan Favorite/Follow pada fict abal.**

 **Usut punya usut nih, sebenernya di awal kemarin gak ada niatan untuk melanjutkan fict kemarin, apalagi di buat MC. Tapi setelah dipikir, terlalu** _ **mainstream**_ **jika hanya sekedar pertemuan seperti itu, apalagi kalo dibandingkan dengan Karya Author Tokyo Ghoul lain, udah kalah jauh saya. Jadi, yah beginilah. Dibuat beberapa chapter. Tapi anggap aja ini udah End, soalnya mungkin saya gak bakal punya ide lagi jika ini dibuat TBC.**

 **Oh iya, ada yang sedikit keganggu tentang Kaneki yang terlalu memforsir kata 'Touka-** _ **Chan**_ **' ? Saya hanya memberi kesan sopan yang memang kepribadian Kaneki (?) biar tidak terlalu** _ **Out of Character.**_ **Yah, saya rasa kata 'Kau' itu bisa dibilang tidak cocok di ucapkan Kaneki untuk Touka, dan jika memakai 'Kamu' akan terlihat aneh di cerita. x) Saya rasa, begituu~ #Syahrini**

 **Okay, sekian pidato dari saya, mohon tanggapannya dari Reader semua yang telah berkenan membaca fict ini. Review please. ^^**


End file.
